fanmade_filmsfandomcom-20200214-history
2008 in film
This is a list of films released in 2008 in the UK: January: 4: Starship Troopers (Touchstone Pictures / TriStar Pictures) (18) The Wings of the Dove (Miramax Films) (15) 11: The Jackal (United International Pictures / Universal Pictures / The Mutual Film Company) (18) Picture Perfect (20th Century Fox / RatPac Entertainment) (PG) 18: Bring Me The Head of Mavis Davis (Mosaic Movies) (15) 25: Das Boot (Sony Pictures Releasing International / Constantin Film) (15) Titanic (20th Century Fox / Paramount Pictures / RatPac Entertainment) (12) February: 8: The Ice Storm (Touchstone Pictures / Fox Searchlight Pictures / RatPac Entertainment) (15) Flubber (Walt Disney Pictures / Great Oaks) (U) 15: Good Burger (United International Pictures / Paramount Pictures / Nickelodeon Movies) (PG) Paws (PolyGram Filmed Entertainment) (PG) FairyTale: A True Story (Warner Bros Family Entertainment / Icon Productions) (U) 29: Amistad (United International Pictures / DreamWorks Pictures / HBO Films) (15) March: 7: Good Will Hunting (Miramax Films) (15) 14: As Good As It Gets (TriStar Pictures / Gracie Films) (15) Fallen (Warner Bros Pictures / Turner Pictures) (15) 21: Jackie Brown (Miramax Films / A Band Apart) (15) The Man In the Iron Mask (United International Pictures / United Artists) (12) Step Up: The Streets (U.I.P. / Universal Pictures / Summit Entertainment / Touchstone Pictures) (PG) 28: Anastasia (20th Century Fox / RatPac Entertainment) (U) Sphere (Warner Bros Pictures) (12) April: 5: Twenty Four Seven (Guild Pathe Cinema / BBC Films) (15) Hard Rain (PolyGram Filmed Entertainment / Mutual Film Company / Paramount Pictures) (15) MouseHunt (United International Pictures / DreamWorks Pictures) (PG) 19: Great Expectations (20th Century Fox / RatPac Entertainment) (15) 26: U.S. Marshals (Warner Bros Pictures) (15) May: 2: The Big Lebowski (PolyGram Filmed Entertainment / Working Title Films) (18) Scream 2 (Dimension Films) (18) 9: Sliding Doors (United International Pictures / Paramount Pictures / Miramax Films) (15) Lolita (Pathe / Samuel Goldwyn Films) (18) 16: Deep Impact (U.I.P. / DreamWorks Pictures / Paramount Pictures) (12) 23: Blues Brothers 2000 (U.I.P. / Universal Pictures) (PG) Star Kid (Entertainment Film Dists / Trimark Pictures) (PG) June: 6: Red Corner (U.I.P. / MGM) (15) The Wedding Singer (Entertainment Film Dists / New Line Cinema / Happy Madison Productions) (12) 13: The Apostle (U.I.P. / October Films) (12) 20: City of Angels (Warner Bros Pictures / Regency Enterprises) (12) July: 18: Godzilla (TriStar Pictures / Centropolis Entertainment) (PG) Barney's Great Adventure (PolyGram Filmed Entertainment / Lyrick Studios) (U) 25: The Gingerbread Man (PolyGram Filmed Entertainment) (15) Paulie (U.I.P. / DreamWorks Pictures) (U) The Magic Sword: Quest for Camelot (Warner Bros Family Entertainment) (U) August: 1: Lost in Space (Entertainment Film Dists / New Line Cinema) (PG) Dr Dolittle (20th Century Fox / Davis Entertainment / RatPac Entertainment) (PG) 8: Armageddon (Touchstone Pictures / Jerry Bruckheimer Films / Valhalla Motion Pictures) (12) 15: The Avengers (Warner Bros Pictures / JW Productions) (12) Gang Related (VCI Releasing / Orion Pictures) (15) 29: The Horse Whisperer (Touchstone Pictures) (PG) Mr Nice Guy (Entertainment Film Dists / New Line Cinema / Golden Harvest) (15) Lock, Stock, and Two Smoking Barrels (PolyGram Filmed Entertainment / Summit Entertainment / SKA Films) (18) September: 5: Species II (Warner Bros Pictures / MGM) (18) 12: Saving Private Ryan (U.I.P. / Paramount Pictures / DreamWorks Pictures / Amblin Entertainment) (15) 19: Lethal Weapon IV (Warner Bros Pictures / Silver Pictures) (15) 26: The Land Girls (VCI Releasing / Film4 Productions / Intermedia) (12) Woo (Entertainment Film Dists) (15) Super Why! The Movie (Warner Bros Pictures / Morgan Creek) (U) October: 3: Mercury Rising (U.I.P. / Universal Pictures / Imagine Entertainment) (15) 10: The Truman Show (U.I.P. / Paramount Pictures) (PG) 17: Mulan (Walt Disney Animation Studios) (U) 24: Halloween H20 (Hollywood Pictures / Dimension Films) (18) Small Soldiers (U.I.P. / Universal Pictures / DreamWorks Pictures) (PG) Elizabeth (VVL / Working Title Films) (15) November: 7: Antz (VVL / DreamWorks Pictures / PDI) (PG) The Little Panda Fighter (BrightSpark Entertainment / Video Brinquedo) (PG) Snake Eyes (Touchstone Pictures / Paramount Pictures) (15) 14: Fear and Loathing in Las Vegas (VVL / Summit Entertainment / Rhino Films) (18) Blade (Entertainment Film Dists / New Line Cinema / Marvel) (18) 21: Les Miserables (Entertainment Film Dists / Mandalay Entertainment) (12) 28: The Negotiator (Warner Bros Pictures / Regency Enterprises) (15) If Only (Pathe) (15) December: 5: Rush Hour (Entertainment Film Dists / New Line Cinema) (12) Twilight (U.I.P. / Paramount Pictures) (15) Babe: Pig in the City (VVL) (U) 12: The Parent Trap (Walt Disney Pictures) (PG) The Mask of Zorro (TriStar Pictures / Amblin Entertainment) (PG) 19: The Prince of Egypt (VVL / DreamWorks Pictures) (U) 27: Enemy of the State (Touchstone Pictures / Jerry Bruckheimer Films) (15) The Mighty (Miramax Films) (PG) Category:Years of film